Flower
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: If Hinata could compare love to anything, a flower would be it. HinaxSaku. Rated T for yuri. No sexual content, just a short and fluffy one-shot.


_**"Flower."**_

If Hinata could compare love to anything, a flower would be it. A flower will wilt and die if not properly taken care of. And, Hinat thought, love was the same way.

She used her love for Naruto as a prime example. For so many years, Hinata stood by and watched him from afar, her feelings being kept to herself. But when she _did _finally admit her feelings to him.. Nothing changed. After things settled down and repair began on the village, it was like she'd never even said anything.

She cried. She cried a lot. She even thought she'd never find love again.

And, perhaps, maybe she was right.

Hinata was alone most of the time. Kiba was busy training with Akamaru, Shino was always on missions, Neji was always training with her father, and TenTen(whom she'd come to be close friends with) opened up her own weapons shop, and was too busy for her.

So, to keep herself from going crazy, Hinata applied for a job at Konoha's hospital. She didn't have very much medical skill, but she had enough to get a minor positions.

And besides; she could learn.

Hinata soon found out that Sakura Haruno was the head nurse at the hospital. She was the one that went over her documents. She was the one that accepted Hinata into the facility with so much enthusiasm.

And that's what made Hinata feel good for the first time in a long time.

Hinata was put to work at the hospital, and Sakura helped her every step of the way. The strong kunoichi also taught her much more about medical ninjutsu. Hinat wasn't natural at chakra control like Sakura was, but with hard work and determination, she began getting the hand of it. The more Hinata learned, the better the task she got to do. Sakura always helped her unless she was absolutely confident that Hinata could do it herself with no trouble. She took so much time just to make sure Hinata understood everything and learned what was required of her.

Hinata thought it was only the fact that being a medic required absolutel perfection, but sometimes she found herself wishing it were something more.

Hinata wanted a compantion, she _needed _a compantion. Sakura was sweet, knowing, wise, caring, strong, and so much more..

And she was beautiful.

She was so, so beautiful.

Hinata admired her in every way. Sakura was her role-model, and.. Hinata became confused about her feelings. Was the roseate possibly...

Hinata was scared. How could she be infatuated with a woman, much less the most well-respected one in the village? Hinata was ashamed of herself, at first.

But soon, Hinata came to accept the fact that she was head-over-heels for the pink-haired kunoichi. The medic, in her eyes, got prettier and prettier every day.

And Hinata did what she did best: she watched and admired from afar.

But why should she? If she hadn't told Naruto how she truly felt, she would still be chasing after him hopelessly. Only after she realized how _he _felt was she really able to move on.

So she had to do it. She _had _to do it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't. _Be brave, _a voice inside her heart whispered. And so she steeled herself, and went into work that day.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, smiling widely.

"H-Hello, Sakura-chan," Hinata replied softly, blushing. Hinata could tell she was blushing more than usual, because Sakura asked, "Are you alright, Hinata? Do you have another hang-over?"

Hinata quickly shook her head. She remembered the last time Sakura treated her for her "hang-over"..

That had NOT ended well.

"S-Sakura-chan, there's something I-I have to tell you," Hinata murmured, looking at the woman timidly.

"Come to my office, then," Sakura said, worried.

Once they got to the roseate's office, Sakura turned to the pale-eyed female before her. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Hinata shook her head. "I-I just needed.. To tell you something I-I should have told you a while back."

Sakura tilted her head, slightly curious. "Well?"

"U-Uhm.." Hinata looked away. "I-I.."

Sakura chuckled. "Hinata, if you have something to say, just spit it out."

At her words, Hinata willed herself to look into the bright jade eyes of the woman she admired. "S-Sakura-chan, I.."

She gulped. "I.. I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

_It was now or never. _Hinata summoned all the courage within her and moved forward, kissing Sakura's lips. She kissed them firmly, unusual for the shy kunoichi, her arms going around the roseate's neck.

And suddenly, the courage dissipated. Hinata couldn't gauge Sakura's reaction because she was out the door and rushing down the hallway. She left out the hospital doors in a hurry and ran down towards main street.

When she was a ways away from the hospital, she slowed to a walk. Panting softly, she thought about what she'd just done.

Her first kiss was with a _woman._

But she didn't care.

Because she'd done it. She'd finally worked up the courage to do what she should have done long before.

And even if Sakura didn't feel the same way, she would always be her love.

She would always be her flower.


End file.
